Telegan
by Chidori-Shuriken
Summary: When a new fusion jutsu is out and the Anbu black ops have to learn it, Naruto and Neji get fused... read to find out some more! rate and comment please, i'm new on here!
1. Prelude

Telegan

Prelude

Naruto's walking through the village of Konoha, freely as a bird, daydreaming on the way, while an Anbu Black Op is working on a Jutsu, that Lady Tsunade, the village's fifth Hokage, who gave all of the Anbu Black Ops to learn, what she explained to them about the Jutsu, was that it was a combination Jutsu, how it works is like a portal, a Ninja uses the Jutsu the amount of Ninja that go to be fused jump into the portal, they all combine into the Ninja that used the Jutsu and they are as many Ninja there are fused stronger, the stronger the ninja, the more the ninja could combine other ninja's into one, she explained this by showing a chart which had the writing, Genin – Combo of 2 ninja (Including Him/Herself), Chuunin – Combo of 3-4 Ninja (Including Him/Herself), Jonin – 5-6 Ninja (Including Him/Herself), Anbu Black Ops – 6 Ninja (Not including Him/Herself). Then she told them that Naruto could fuse more Ninja than anyone in the whole village, but since this Jutsu needs so much Chakra, it would make him use the Nine-tailed fox's Chakra, he could fuse about 100 Ninja together, but there is a side effect to this Jutsu, The Ninja that fuse together die. she said the rules to all the them and said that only Anbu Black Ops and Jonin can use it only if the Akutsuki attack, and most importantly... don't let Naruto learn this Jutsu. The Anbu Black Op messes up the Jutsu and is just a big portal, the Black Op doesn't know what to do so he just leaves the portal and eads off to the Hokage's office.

Naruto, still daydreaming, bumps into Neji, who are now both near the location of the portal,

"Hey Neji!"

"Hello, Naruto"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

"What the... do you hear that???"

"Yes... Naruto do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Nu-uh!"

They both look up, left then right as soon as they look right the portal is being sucked towards them. They then are lying on a floor of nothingness, the room is pitch black but they can both can see each other perfectly, they both run towards each other, when they finally get to each other, Naruto puts his hand on Neji's Shoulder,

"Thank god your ok- ah, ahhh, AAAAGGGHHH!!!"

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

They both then are lifted by nothing and are in the position as if the are about to be crucified on the cross, like Jesus. They both then, fall to the ground of nothingness and are knocked out.

They then wake up 2 days later in the village of Konoha's hospital, in one room there are 5 doctors working on Naruto, and in another room there are 5 doctors working on Neji. The doctors still working on them both find something different with Naruto's blood, it's got the hyuuga bloodline trait, the Byakugan, he's already mastered the Byakugan by the nine-tailed fox, but the nine-tailed fox has lost 5 tails, in Neji's room the doctors find in his bloodline that the Byakugan had been shared with Naruto, he still has 359 degrees vision, and so does Naruto, he also has 4 of the nine-tailed fox's tails. A week later, Naruto and Neji met up in Naruto's apartment and told each other what's happened, they told each other the same thing, then they figured out that there was 1 more tail of the fox missing, they both used there Byakugan at the exact same time, they looked around with the Byakugan and Neji noticed that the Byakugan's vision was longer than usual and then he realised, since they now both share the same bloodline traits, they were using a telekinesis Jutsu, they both stopped at the same time, Neji explained this to Naruto and they needed to come up with a name for the Jutsu, they then ended up with 'Telegan', they used the Telegan again and found where the missing fox tail has gone, before this happened to Naruto, whenever he saw Sasuke, there was this pain coming from the seal, and it turned to be 1 of the tails urging to get inside him and be a part of him, and it finally did get to Sasuke, as soon as Sasuke realised this by using his Sharingan, he was 3 times as strong!

Sasuke then decided to go after a special someone, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto and Neji have to go after Sasuke to retrieve the tail, and stop him from getting killed the Akutsuki, they also have to find out what happened in the Portal.

More in Chapter 1 of 'Telegan'


	2. Chapter 1

Telegan

Chapter 1

As Naruto and Neji head off to get the missing tail, Jiraiya appears...

"Now Naruto... what are you doing now?"

"Pervy Sage! Um... it's a long story!"

"I don't care, you're not going anywhere!!!"

"Oh, too bad Pervy Sage, 'cause I'm going! Sexy Jutsu!!!"

"Uhh... uhhhhhhh... AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

"Naruto!"

"Neji?"

"What is that Jutsu you just used on Master Jiraiya?"

"Oh it's my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Well, it's certainly does an affect on Perverts and blows them away!"

"Yeah, well... I know Pervy Sage too well... Hey Neji I just thought... you know the Telegan is a telekinesis Jutsu... well I wanna try something, use the Telegan with me!"

"Alright, Naruto"

"Telegan!" they both said at the exact same time

"Sexy Jutsu!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Pooofff...

"What the... I look like a girl!!!"

"Ok Neji... Stop the Jutsu"

Pooofff...

"What just happened Naruto?"

"It's just what I thought... you don't only have four of the fox's tails, you also have my Jutsu's, and I have yours!!!"

"You are a genius Naruto!"

"Thanks Neji... it must have happened when we were fused..."

"Yes, you are right... So now me and you both have the Byakugan, Telegan, 8 Trigrams 64 and 128 Palms, 8 Trigrams Ball Of Rotation, Sexy Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu and the deadly Rasengan!"

"We both have Eight Jutsu's and thanks to the four tails we both have, we've both mastered the Jutsu's perfectly and have quite an enormous amount of Chakra!!!"

"Naruto..."

"Neji?"

"We'll go pack up and meet in thirty munites..."

"Got it!"

Continued In Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

Telegan

Chapter 2

Naruto and Neji met up at the main gate of Konoha, they then left the village and headed for the land of Rice Paddies, Neji told Naruto they had to use the Telegan before they can both use another Jutsu at the same time. On the way they found Akamaru on the floor, covered in blood, Naruto and Neji were confused, then they saw Kiba, on his knees, then they saw fifteen thieves running towards Kiba... Naruto and Neji jumped in front of Kiba.

"Telegan!" they both said and then 2 seconds later

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

They both together produced 15 Shadow Clones,

"!!!!!"

The thieves screamed... they were all finished in a matter of ten seconds.

"Naruto, uugghh... Neji..."

"Kiba, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Neji..."

Kiba then led down on his back... his jacket was ripped open by a bunch of kunai as it looked like, and his stomach was cut open... and about fifteen centimetres of his small intestine was softly held in his hand, then suddenly he was unconscious...

"What the... holy crap, his stomach is cut open to bloody pieces!!!"

"Naruto, calm down he's just unconscious..."

"Right... you're right Neji..."

Naruto and Neji brought Kiba back to the village, led him down on a bench and put a bandage around is stomach, then left before anyone saw them, they then headed for the land of Rice Paddies.

A few days later, Neji and Naruto were at the land of Rice Paddies, they used their Byakugan too lure out where Sasuke was, the Byakugan's range was not long enough, the range of the Byakugan is only one mile long, so they then used the Telegan, which the range is an enormous one-hundred miles long, they found Sasuke in the Waterfall village, which was just about 95 miles away.

Their newest objective was to go to the Waterfall village.

To Be Continued In Chapter 3.

Hey, Don't miss the Christmas special, it's hopefully gonna be about 1000 – 2000 words, and is going to be posted on the FanFiction site at 21:00 (9:00 o'clock in the night!) on Christmas Eve! Here's some sneak peek information on the Christmas special

The Telegan Naruto and Neji meet their future selves.

The Akutsuki have a Christmas Party!!!

There's a bit of saku-lee!

The Characters In my upcoming Naruto Fanfic: Kankuro the douche, Gaara the douche & Temari the Douchette. Will be init (lol)

And finally, Zabuza, Haku, and the Sound Five (Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaro and Jirobo have a rave in Purgatory (You wanted me to say hell didn't you? Don't lie or Tsunade and Sakura will punch clean on right in the face! Lol!!!)

So don't miss it, also there will be a Prelude Chapter for Kankuro the douche, Gaara the douche & Temari the Douchette, so as I've said about five times now DON'T MISS IT!!!


End file.
